valmarfandomcom-20200214-history
Government
Valmar's Government system is followed strictly by a secret constitution and open rules. Structure The government is a social democratic stratocracy, a military rule with democratic aspects. Military members of increasing rank hold more governmental power compared to non-military civilians. The admiralty, also known as the Grand Council, make up the Founders and a few select moderators. This is the overseeing, highest government branch and thus has the most power. The Grand Council can make group decisions without the vote of the Council or members. However, this is strictly limited to alliances, group saving decisions or issues considering the coffers. Right under the Grand Council is the Council, an entity made up of entirely high ranking officers such as Captains, Commodores, Rear Admirals and Moderators. Captains represent their crews, the lower ranks, while Commodores and Rear Admirals help the Grand Council make difficult decisions. Thus, Captains have some political power, while Commodores and Rear Admirals have a good amount. Alternatively, the Council works much like the United States Congress. They take proposals from the Grand Council, then discuss and vote on a solution. Council members can also propose new laws and solutions to be voted on. Once a vote has passed, It will be presented by a Grand Council member to be voted upon by the members. Below this, is the normal members, which accounts for most of the group make up, These members hold the least amount of power, going up every rank. They have the ability to vote equally on polls presented by the Council. However they can only suggest solutions to their superiors, not present them to vote. Members are usually given jobs based on their select nature of skill to help the Confederacy move forward. Discipline Despite the fun of being in a group, sometimes there are always bad eggs. The Grand Council often handles discipline in most cases, such as spammers or trolls. However members in good standing will be able to get a trial. A “Three Strikes, You’re Out” rule was implemented to prevent abuse of power. Depending on the offense, members each get up to three strikes. One is usually a warning, two is usually a 24 hour suspension and three is a possible trial or outright ban. Trolling, spamming and major offenses are usually treated as a full three strikes. Thus, a ban or kick may be instituted. All bans or kicks can be appealed, where a member can return back to no strikes. Trials are often overseen by the Council, where different members are rotated to ensure an unbiased jury of peers. Trials can be overruled by a vote (and the case will be dropped) or a Grand Council member can instant ban someone without trial. Ranks The Admiral rank holds the same power as Fleet Admiral, with the exception of being a figurehead of the group. Captains are the only tested rank so far, having to be tested on common Tradeland knowledge before being allowed to rank up. The Captain’s test is mostly symbolic rather than difficult, however does take a basic understanding of Tradelands politics and mechanics to pass. Ranks in order of most to least authority: Fleet Admiral / Admiral Vice Admiral Rear Admiral Commodore Captain Commander Quartermaster Midshipman Seaman ranks Cadet Notable Roles As all members of Valmar come from all backrounds, certain roles will be given either up front or by word of mouth to a member. A good example is CivilWarfare, who is claimed to be the "Pirate Of Valmar". These roles include shown roles and secret roles. Shown Roles: * Seggr The Old Norse word for "hero", “follower", “warrior" is a select role only given to the very few non Valmar who are of a prestigious fame of the group. Either these people did a fantastic thing seen as notable to the group or are in very good relations to the group. The Seggr role has only been given twice in the Confederacy’s history. * Retired Retireds are former Valmar members who are still able to vote, They may hold their rank and continue the duties given to them despite being a Veteran. The Fleet Admiral will not call upon them in times of war unless they opt to be back in service. * Supporter Supporters are exactly that, supporters. They support the group by donating, interacting or just being there. They are typically considered non-military personnel that support the cause of the Valmar. * Gulagster A jailed member of any background or previous rank. They are not allowed to speak with the rest of the group and usually are awaiting trial. Secret Roles/Word-of-Mouth: * Pirate Of Valmar Only given to former Pirates who have joined Valmar for action, doubloons, or for rebellion. * Cannonsmith A member who is a expert in cannons and smithing cannons. They are the only ones allowed to commission cannons to Valmar vessels and have a tag next to their name in the Discord server. * Production And Distribution These members maintain the coffers and produce the ammunition, ships and weaponry to keep the Valmar Confederacy fleet afloat and combat-ready. They often deal with the economic aspect of keeping the Confederacy running. Coffers The Coffers are the "bank" of the group, the mass storage of group goods to help maintain a good fleet. They are officially run by Admiral Human12542, however many members have seen working to maintain good levels of resources. The Coffers are run like a sort of bank, withdrawing supplies and depositing resources to keep Valmar sailors well-armed and ready. Ships are often commissioned with these goods for the Fleet. Currently only iron, coal, copper, and oak are allowed to be commissioned, with few exceptions. However, new woods and metals may be able to be commissioned when there is a large abundance in the coffers and little economic interest in them. Resources that are deposited into the coffers that are not commissioned to members are usually sold to provide doubloons for the Rebellion. The money made off these goes straight back into the coffers for group use. Billhook Weaponsmiths Co. makes up one of the “front companies” of Valmar, producing weapons and ammunition to sell to non-Valmar in order to fill the coffers with doubloons. This is oftentimes more effective than trading. Employees of Billhook Weaponsmiths are not always members of the Valmar Rebellion. Despite the Council going under fire for resource runs, coffer resources are not greedily hoarded, however given to those who need it. The Confederacy has currently helped many members succeed in getting larger, grander ships to not only help themselves, but the cause as well. The coffers are closely watched over to prevent anyone from “taking some off the top.” Trivia * An anthem was created around the start of the Rebellion by Human12542. It is called the "Muskete Und Rose" and is played after annexations, alliance meetings and successful battles. * The flag and symbolism was created by Human12542 and TrveMetalhead. It is often referred to by the "Musket And Rose.” * The official war cry is "Death Or Dishonor", A famous line in German Panzer groups during World War II. Valmar crewmen may also yell, “For the Rebellion!”, “Viva la Valmar!”, or “Victory or Death!” while charging into battle. Category:Government